Escape the hotel of horror
by GamingLegend
Summary: Stranded alone on a hotel roof, Coach must use the tools and weapons left behind to escape. But will it be as easy as that?


**Right before we start I'd just like to thank wafflewolves for pointing out the year oddity in my last story and for reviewing it.**

 **Right, next story. As before feel free to leave suggestions on what I should do next or PM me**.

As Coach stood on the hotel rooftop watching the evac helicopter leaving he thought he was going to die in the god forsaken hellhole of a hotel. Brushing those thoughts aside however he looked at the table in front of him. On it lay two pistols, one fire axe and one crowbar. Not a lot on offer he thought but it'll have to do. Picking up one of the pistols he strapped it to his belt, next he grabbed the fire axe and gave it a few practice swings, finally he grabbed 6 magazines, loading one into his pistol. Show time he thought as he opened the door and descended the first flight of stairs. Coming to another door, he heard the zombies on the other side. Goddamn those freaks are loud. And they sound hungry too. Let's just hope there aren't many of them. Lifting the axe above his head he kicked open the door with a animalistic yell, knocking a zombie to the floor. He brought the axe down on the zombies head, splitting it in two and smearing the hallway carpet with brains. He ripped the axe out of its head, only to be confronted with another zombie. Barely able to lift the axe up, he swung wildly at the zombie, catching it under the chin with the backend of the axe. Stomping one the downed creatures head, he dropped the axe and drew out the pistol. Taking careful aim he blew open the heads of the last 4 zombies, clearing the corridor. Rolling his shoulders he thought that wasn't so bad, onto the next floor. Making his way to the end of the corridor and down the stairwell he noticed a zombie's head impaled into the wall by a machete with a sheath strewn nearby. After wrenching it out and picking up the sheath, he ran it across his hand lightly. Still sharp, who would throw this away. Descending another level he saw the mutilated body of its previous owner, with a zombie still devouring her corpse. Slicing its head off, he muttered a quick prayer over her body and moved on. Turning the corner Coach found himself at the start of yet another corridor, except this time there were no zombies and at the end was a elevator. Slowly walking up to it, he looked inside. Clean. Pressing the ground floor button, he braced himself for all hell to break loose. And break loose it did. As soon as the doors opened he was met with a raging fire, the heat of which made him recoil. However the fire was also bring the zombies who stood in it. Well then, looks like every cloud DOES have a silver lining. Preparing to set back and let the fire do his job for him a zombie clad in a hazmat suit ran out of the fire, seemingly unaffected by it. "Ahh!" Coach yelled before scrambling for his pistol. He drew it and fire just before the hazmat zombie fell on him. Looking at the corpse he saw the word CEDA imprinted on its front, and a hell of a lot of good they did, before moving on. Walking past burning piles of zombies and fires he arrived at the hotel security room. Giving the door a slight push, its wing inwards. Cautiously entering he saw the room was untouched besides from a raided weapons locker. Going over to it Coach saw that it was near enough empty besides from one pump action shotgun. Picking it up he also grabbed a carton of shells and began to load them. Ten minuets later he was finished loading and storing all the ammo. As he opened the door he noticed most of the zombies had been signed to a crisp or were burning away. Walking past them he turned the final corner and saw the reinforced iron door signalling the safe zone. Passing a dead soldier surrounded by a horde of zombies he thought damn…. Not even the military can stop these freaks. As he slowly made his way towards the safe zone he heard an unearthly roar behind him. Spinning around a saw a huge zombie with one massive, armoured arm and the other a tiny, stump of an arm. As it raised the armoured arm it ran at Coach with superhuman speed, picking him up and slamming him into the wall next to the door. Coach felt an arm snap. Struggling to remain conscious, the creature began to slam Coach into the wall over and over. Knowing he had dropped his shotgun and his pistol was out of reach he had one weapon left. Reaching behind him he pulled out the machete. Time to put you to good use he thought as he swung at the zombies brain. The first swing only lodged itself in the side of its head, slowing down the slams. Bringing his arm back he swung at it sheds again, this time the machete went halfway through its head, stopping the creature. A third swing went clean through its head, making the creature drop him to the floor. Landing hard on one knee Coach grimaced in pain goddamn football injury. Pushing himself up, he went over to the safe zone door, pulled it open and entered. At last he thought closing the heavy iron door behind him.


End file.
